User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscor's Universe 3: The Grimm Brothers vs The Winchester Brothers
So this battle was supposed to be Sigmund Freud vs The Joker, but that one is something I'm still writing, and I think I have this one researched and up to a point where I find it good enough to post here. This battles contestants: The Grimm Brothers: German Writers, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, of the Grimm Tales such as Cinderella, Hansel and Gretal, exc. The Winchester Brothers: American Hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, who frequently hunt creatures that are fictional to normal people, but very real to them. There was even 1 episode of Supernatural, where Sam and Dean are from, in which they are assigned with a task to stop deaths in the form of Grimm Brothers fairy tales. Locations: Grimm Brothers: Göttingen, Where Jacob and Wilhelm lived as Adults and wrote the fairy tales. Winchester Brothers: The Winchester House, with Deans Impala parked in the front. This is not where most of the story takes place, but it's one of the most major places in the story. Most of the story takes place across america. Connection between the two: The Brothers Grimm and Winchester Brothers are both brothers who work together, and both deal with mythological/fictional creatures. (The Brothers Grimm studied German Mythology while researching their fairy tales) Characters: Link as Jacob Grimm Rhett as Wilhelm Grimm EpicLloyd as Dean Winchester Nice Peter as Sam Winchester Zack Sherwin as Castiel Both Wilhelm and Jacob rapping will be in italics Both Sam and Dean rapping will be bolded. The Rap Battle: Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSEEEEEEEE.... THE GRIMM BROTHERS VS THE WINCHESTER BROTHERRRRRRS! BEGIN Brothers Grimm Vat is this? A couple of Science-Fiction ridden jokes? More like a few tikes who think nothing is a Hoax! Have you ever been to Germany? Ve kill hunters there! Especially the ones with different flavors of hair! You vant to battle graduates of notable knowledge? You started your quest vhen Sam dropped out of college! If you truly vant to quest outside of your living realm We'll go ahead and write you off the books, for we are Jacob, and Vilhelm! Winchester Brothers Son of a bitch. Dean, they’re pulling you into a trap. I’d say we tackle them and stab them right in their raps. Not a good choice, Dean. Who says I ever do what’s right? The only thing that we can do is stay here and fight. I say these Phony Brothers Grimm only rhyme in the nursery These monsters need to die and get sent to purgatory I can see it now: “Wilhelm, Wilhelm, let down your long hair!” As Jacob stayed in the house, With no God to send a prayer! Brothers Grimm Vat is this? I think the brothers struck a nerve. Vhat, did your father also die of that accord? Oh Joy, the hunters are hunting for their deceased family! I died of an infection, but our vorks still lived on happily! Our vorks were turned into movies! Better thank Disney You got a TV show… That never happened, really. You say you’re pop culturally active, but can’t get saved by the bell! You may have saved the vorld, But Adam’s still in hell! Winchester Brothers Damn it, we might need some heavenly backup. He usually comes anyway if you even get a hiccup. Hiccups. Castiel My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord. These two self-proclaimed saints have almost nothing on their door. When you were children, I was following the orders of God. I know that you two struggled when you studied abroad Written stories about death, only to be true in the end These frog princes have nothing left, including friends Take these rhymes to reflect the misfortune you deserved I am Castiel, and you just got served. Who won? The Grimm Brothers The Winchester Brothers Castiel Who's next? Sigmund Freud vs The Joker Rick Riordan vs Homer the Poet Samurai Jack vs Ichiro Suzuki Kenji Inafune vs Satoshi Tajiri YOU DECIDE! Rap Battles of *ROAR* Gliscors *Shrieking* Universe.... Category:Blog posts